


To The Limit

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Beads, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Dom Leonard Snart, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sub Barry Allen, anal gape, bullet vibe, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Len and Barry enjoy pushing Barry to his limit while experimenting in the bedroom.Kinktober 2020 Day 8 - Sex Toys
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	To The Limit

“S-Sir, please, it’s so much,” Barry whined as he buried his face against the leather cuffs that were around his wrists. Barry’s hips trembled and swayed before Len’s strong hand stilled him with a firm hold on his right hip. 

“Just two more Scarlet, you can last that long can’t you?” Len crooned as he rubbed his thumb over Barry’s stretched pucker, pressing the medium-sized anal bead deeper into the brunet’s hole. 

“Sir!” Barry whined as the bullet vibe that was taped to the head of his cock pulled his third orgasm out of him. Barry’s body blurred at the edges for a moment as he gasped through his climax before he slumped against the bed. Len hummed quite pleased with the display as he ran his palms over Barry’s thighs and checked the cuffs that were wrapped around them and attached to a short spreader bar that was keeping Barry from completely collapsing on the bed. 

Len cupped Barry’s balls, fondling the soft skin as he inched the second-largest bead into the brunet’s lax hole. Barry moaned brokenly as his hole flexed and opened wide to swallow down the bead. 

“Good boy,” Len praised as he felt Barry’s balls jump in his hand at the way the beads bunched up inside of him with the new addition of the second last bead. 

Barry panted wetly against the cuffs, blinking back tears as his cock hardened again. Sometimes he hated his short recovery period, Len however seemed to love that he could coax orgasm after orgasm out of him until he was a mess and only then would Barry be allowed the older man’s cock.  
“Just one more Scarlet and I’ll let you get that pretty mouth around my cock, how does that sound hm?” Len asked as he ran his hand down Barry’s spine and smiled when Barry nodded against his cuffed wrists weakly. 

“There we go, nice and easy,” Len murmured soothingly as he applied pressure to the final and largest bead, wiggling it until the widest part of the bead popped into Barry’s hole. 

Barry sobbed at the intense pressure before the rest of the bead slid into him with ease. Len made sure the string with the small ring stayed outside of Barry’s fluttering hole so he could remove the beads later. Len patted Barry’s ass fondly before he shifted up the bed so he was sitting next to Barry’s head. Barry turned his head to the side so he could face Len, his eyes and cheeks were wet. Len cupped Barry’s chin before easing his thumb into his submissive’s mouth and hummed in approval at the way Barry instantly sucked at his thumb. 

“Nothing too intense Scarlet, either light sucking or cock warming,” Len ordered as he eased his cock out of his damp boxers and slipped the head into Barry’s open mouth, sighing at the warm wetness that was his lover’s mouth. Barry moaned softly at the taste of Len on his tongue and how the weight made him feel more settled even with the way his ass was stuffed full of a string of anal beads. 

The bullet vibe that was still going strong, tugged a weak orgasm out of Barry as he moaned and clenched up around the beads as he suckled at Len’s cock, unable to stop himself as he shuddered through his smaller, fourth orgasm. 

Len smiled at the fourth orgasm the younger man had as he stroked Barry’s sweat-damp hair, feeling content with the way Barry was lightly suckling at his cock while his hips shook and jerked. Len leaned a bit and smirked as he hooked his finger through the ring at the end of the string of anal beads and tugged a bit. Barry choked around Len’s cock before he gave a muffled wail when Len yanked the largest bead out of his hole, his body was completely unprepared for that and his cock spurted small bits of cum in response. 

“Sir,” Barry keened as his body arched and shook as Len rapidly pulled the beads out of his ass until his hole was gaping and the smaller beads spilled out with little coaxing from Len. 

“Good boy,” Len praised as he set the wet beads down and traced Barry’s slack rim as he pushed another inch of his cock into Barry’s mouth just so the tip of his head brushed against the back of Barry’s throat. Barry swallowed around the older man’s cock as his mind went blank as he enjoyed the feelings that the anal beads left him with, even if he was oddly empty. 

“There we go Scarlet, just remember to breathe,” Len advised as he cupped the back of Barry’s head and began to jerk his hips, lazily fucking the younger man’s mouth. Barry moaned and sucked at the hard flesh in his mouth with his eyes closed as the vibe gave him a dry orgasm and he knew he had reached his limit for the night. 

Moments later and one long moan from Len and warm cum was flowing down Barry’s throat. The brunet swallowed on reflex and sighed, nuzzling his cheek against Len’s thigh when the older man pulled his softening cock from his wet mouth. 

“Such a good boy,” Len praised as he pet Barry’s hair lovingly as he shut off the bullet vibe, allowing Barry to relax completely even with his ass still high in the air thanks to the spreader bar. Barry knew he was safe here with Len and allowed himself to drift properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/RisingQueen242
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/RisingQueen242


End file.
